


Stockhlom Syndrome

by brunetteattack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteattack/pseuds/brunetteattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the shaky tenderness of their exchange before she first  left the van to embark on this adventure was present in his voice now. She felt it like  daggers in her heart. And even if she was, just a few minutes ago, still pondering on taking off with Jaime, she felt terrible to know Hyle could watch her leave without any apparent pain.Is this what true love was? This bond they had, that went far beyond anything bad they could do to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Muse song, Stockholm Syndrome. 
> 
> I won't stand in your way  
> Let your hatred grow  
> And she'll scream  
> And she'll shout  
> And she'll pray  
> And she had a name  
> Yeah she had a name
> 
> And I won't hold you back  
> Let your anger rise  
> And we'll fly  
> And we'll fall  
> And we'll burn  
> No one will recall  
> No one will recall
> 
> This is the last time I'll abandon you  
> And this is the last time I'll forget you  
> I wish I could
> 
> Look to the stars  
> Let hope burn in your eyes  
> And we'll love  
> And we'll hope  
> And we'll die  
> All to no avail  
> All to no avail
> 
> This is the last time I'll abandon you  
> And this is the last time I'll forget you  
> I wish I could
> 
> This is the last time I'll abandon you  
> And this is the last time I'll forget you  
> I wish I could  
> I wish I could

 

**  
**

Two of them were sitting in a small van, both dressed in black. He was driving while she was loading her gun.

\- Are you ready?  
\- Hyle, I don´t know. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, a lot is at stake.  
\- I know very well what is at stake. So do you.  
\- What if something goes wrong? So many things can happen unpredictably. What if we screw up?  
\- Brienne, when did you become so scared? Ever since I met you, you were always the determined one. What is it?  
\- I don´t know. I just...  
\- Love, we have been through this a thousand times. It is quite simple. As long as you are ready and determined to use that gun, everything will be alright. So, are you?

Her face suddenly darkened and her blue eyes sparkled with anger.

\- I think you are forgetting who are you talking to.  
\- There you go. You are ready. I am ready. We are ready and this will work. Trust me. Do you want to go over the plan one more time?  
\- No, I know every step of it by heart.

And she spoke the truth. Ever since two of them came up with the plan, she was going over and over it in her mind. Every second of it, every word she will say, every move she will make...she knew everything but yet she felt she was not ready for this. How could she be? If her father was alive, he would be ashamed of her, that she was certain of. And her mother as well. But she wasn´t doing this for herself alone, she was doing it for them too. She never thought it would come to this, that she would ever come to this but they had no choice. Hyle was right, this was the only way. She loaded the gun and tried to slow down her breathing. She thought her heart would jump out of her chest. She looked at Hyle, her large, blue eyes meeting his dark ones. Uncertainty was written all over her face and she knew it. She was a terrible liar, and Hyle was always good in reading her. Even when they met, long time ago on Tarth, where he came together with her brother. Galladon. She was doing this for him.

\- Brienne, do you trust me?  
\- With my life. You know that.  
\- Do you love me?

Could she say no? Hyle was the only guy that never lauged at her. Well, at least not seriously. Part of it she owed to the fact that she beat the crap out of him when he said boxing was made only for real men. He still had the scar on his forehead, where her fist broke his skin apart. Hyle was the first guy she kissed, first guy that put hands beyond her shirt, first guy she slept with. And only one. She could never imagine herself with another man. She could never imagine another man with herself either. She wasn´t much to look at, she knew that too well. And Hyle didn´t care. He was Galadon´s best friend. He loved him like a brother. He was doing this for all three of them.

\- You know that too.  
\- Then let´s do this. For Galladon and for all of us.  
The kiss they shared was short and sweet. But soon it became passionate and Brienne felt she was letting herself go and for a moment she almost forgot why are they there. She tried to hold his lips on her own as much as she could cause she knew well it might be just the last time. She felt he was doing the same. For a moment it seemed they were looking for strength in one another, comfort and approval, something to tell them all of this will end well. Finally, she broke that kiss and felt her eyes were getting wet. She dried tears quickly, when he turned his gaze away from her. She hid the gun in her jacket and slowly got out of the van. Before she closed the car doors and turned her back on him, she gave him one last glance.

\- Hyle, if something happens I want you to know I love you. And I am very gratefull you are with me. You have always been and I will never forget what you did for my family.  
While she was speeding her steps down the street, he remained in the van, looking at his watch and counting the moments when the blood red Ferrari would appear on the road.

 

............

 

Jaime Lannister was speeding up his Ferrari elegantly. He wanted to go far away from that damn building. Nothing new, really, same as every day. It was just another bad day at work. Another day that was leaving bad taste in his mouth. Nothing good whiskey couldn´t wash out. With that thought he was driving to....well, home. Although two stored apartment with five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a gym could barely be called home. It was a palace. A golden prison for a golden lion, his brother used to mock him. His father´s property. Half of the state was his damn father´s property. It seemed Tywin Lannister owned everything, including human souls. Jaime knew that too well. He couldn´t do anything or go anywhere without his father knowing about it. Which was probably for the best since Jaime was only good in getting into trouble. And his father was brilliant in getting him out if it. With money, of course. Money could buy anything and anyone. Lawyers and judges, police and government. Tywin owned them all. Not for his sake, Jaime knew. For family name´s sake. The Lannisters. The only word his father had ever loved. And his sister too. Cersei shared their father´s love for money and power. She desired it above all, even more than she desired him. Once, Jaime thought things would be different. But that was before, a lot before.... Jaime entered a familiar street in front of his building and all of a sudden a strong ray of light got in his eyes and blocked his sight. Before he could even act instinctively, a black van was coming his way. Panic caught him unprepared and impact was unavoidable. It wasn´t a frontal collision but it still hit him hard. The force pushed him forward but his seat belt kept him in place. After few moments, he realized he was only a bit shaken but otherwise unharmed. He unlocked the belt and got out of the car. The other driver got out as well, looking a bit dizzy himself. It was a man of average height, dressed in black, with shoulder length brown hair and soft movements.

\- I´m so sorry, I didn´t see you! Are you alright ? Jaime spoke.  
\- Oh, gods, that was scary! screamed the man looking disorientated.  
\- I know, it was. Are you alright?  
\- Yeah, just a bit shaken but I think I am not injured.  
\- Great, so let´s get the papers done, for insurance claim, shall we? You don´t need to worry, my insurance will cover all costs. Jaime was trying to sound calm but he was still shaking.

\- No need really – the man spoke coldly – I will take care of myself.  
\- Excuse me, but.....before the next word even came out of his mouth, he felt something pointy leaning on his back. It felt like a gun.  
\- I have a gun. Do not turn around. Do not do anything stupid or you will regret it. Do you understand? He heard woman´s voice. She sounded really agitated but underneath Jaime could sense fear. He knew that feeling.

\- Yes, I understand. He felt chills down his spine and his voice was barely existing.  
\- Good. Follow the man in front of you to the van. Without a word. She sounded more determined now.

Man grabbed Jaime by the arm and three of them walked to the van. Jaime thought about fighting them. He could handle the man easily, he was shorter and lighter than him, but the woman...she had a gun and somehow Jaime knew she would not hesitate to use it. Man opened the door and pushed Jaime inside. He quickly got in as well and then pointed his own gun at him. That was it, Jaime knew. There was no turning back from there. The woman closed the door, took the front seat and was starting the car.

\- Brienne, where is the chloroform? asked the man still pointing a gun at Jaime´s head.  
\- For the love of gods, don´t use my real name!  
\- Why not? If this works we will be far away before he could do something and if it doesn´t...  
\- And if it doesn´t...Jaime continued.....my father will skin you both alive. Lannisters always pay their debts. Havent you heard of it?

Woman turned around. For the first time, Jaime saw her face. Pale blond hair rounded freckles, freckles and more freckles. Jaime had to laugh. But she didn´t think anything was amusing.  
\- Lannisters pay their debts, you say? Well guess what, so do I.

With an elegant movement, that reminded Jaime of dancers his little brother loved so much she lifted gun in her hand and before Jaime could say a word he felt a heavy hit on his face and the darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hyle and Brienne plan to do with Jaime may not end the way they want. Pieces of Jaime´s life are revealed to us.

 

In the darkness he saw his sister, laughing at him on her wedding day; day she married that greedy bastard Robert Baratheon. He saw his brother as well, with a glass of finest wine in his hand; Tyrion didn´t even have to say the words, Jaime knew them already. You stupid, blind fool, I told you so. He saw his father´s face, serious and grimm as always. It was the only face Tywin Lannister ever had. He even saw his mother, sad and lonely as her life was since Jaime could remember. She had the softest hands and when he was just a boy she used to gently caress his golden hair for hours. But his mother was gone long ago, dead, eaten by the ambis she threw herself into from the window of her room, his brother had his own struggles and his sister took him as a joke. He understood now she never took him seriously or felt anything she claimed she did. After that car accident with the Targaryan family, where old Aerys and his son´s wife together with her two children got killed, everyone avoided him as a plague. Only his father´s connections and large amount of money saved him from jail. Although Jaime felt jaded anyway. He felt soft hand going through his hair, slowly and gently like petting a kitten, then going down his forehead and cheek to his neck. Mother, he wanted to say but then his consciousness jerked out of darkness and he realized his mother was long gone. He remained stil, with his eyes closed, trying to remember what had happened. He felt pulsating and strong pain on his forehead, spreading mercilessly to his eye and he realized he couldn´t move. He was sitting on a chair, with his hands tied behind his back and his legs strapped as well. Ropes were tightened so hard that skin on his wrists was badly bruised. He tried to move but it only resulted with more bruising and more pain. He tried to open his eyes but his left one was bruised as well, due to the strong hit that blond gave him. Groaning in pain, he opened his right one, just to see her in in front of him again.

\- Ah, you are awake, then? woman spoke.

Jaime looked at her but he could barely see anything. It was too dark in the ill lit basement and she was too close to him to discern her features. He could only feel her hair, draping his face whenever she would lean over him. He closed his eyes again, inhaling her floral scent, as she wiped the blood off his face with a tissue. It stung and he flinched whenever she touched what seems like a tennis ball of fire grown under his skin.

\- I'm sorry I hit you, but things were getting a bit out of hand, it was the only way.

Her hand crawled up and went through his golden hair. She knew it was not right, but she couldn´t help herself, Hyle doesn't have this sunlight hair like Jaime, and the temptation was just too great. In a few seconds she regained composure and her hand was gone. She regretted the moment she hit him but she had to prove Hyle and herself she is capable of doing it. She knew kindness would only get her to her grave. Besides, his kin was never the kind one and if it was the other way around, they would crush her like a fly. As they did to her father. As they were doing to her brother.

\- Why are you doing this? he finally found the resources to talk.

\- I don't want your wound to get infected. she replied quietly, rubbing his cheek with the wet tissue.

\- No, I mean, why did you kidnap me? His voice sounded harsh this time.

\- It is none of your business. You will serve the purpose. That´s all you must know.

\- None of my business? Well, I'm strapped to a chair and bleeding! It bloody well is my business, stupid wench! He snaped at her, trying to pull himself out of the restraints.

She immediately jumped a step back, out of his reach. She wasn´t scared, just annoyed. In the meantime, Jaime took a moment to check her up. Even in his condition, he could only admitt he has never seen a woman like her. Even sitting, he noticed her long legs. She must be a giant, Jaime thought. But somehow he knew his mind was overreacting. The truth was she was perhaps two or three inches taller than him. Straw like hair was falling from her shoulders, thin and lifeless. Wearing jeans and simple t-shirt, without any visible curves, she looked like a man. But her eyes were something special. Jaime caught a glimpse of her view while she was trying to put his face in order. She never noticed he was looking at her. Profoundness of blue was endless. Her gaze seemed genuinely kind and gentle. Though punch in the head she gave him proved just the contrary.

After a rather long moment of looking at each other, she spinned around and climbed the stairs out of the basement, leaving Jaime all alone with his worries and fears. The two didn´t seem professional, Jaime thought out loud, they surely were not terrorists. So they must have some personal agenda, he pondered while trying to reassess how tight his hands are bound.

However, this could turn out to be more dangerous. His father had enemies and a lot of them. Tyrells, for a start. They may have been closest associates to the Lannisters but the stench of ambition spread around them like a rot from a corpse. The Targaryans and their allies surely haven´t forgotten Aerys, Ellia and the children. He was worried, because as sweet as the woman seemed to be, she did not hesitate to hit him and the man seemed like a brute. His musings were brought to an abrupt end by the two of them storming in the basement. Man flicked on the ceiling light, which nearly blinded Jaime momentarily.

\- I heard you were misbehaving, boy!? he said through gritting teeth. Jaime kept quiet.

\- Well, you will learn to respect Brienne, do you understand? The easy way, or the hard way! He was weighing a wrench in his hands.

\- Don't threaten him like that, there's no need. Brienne pitched in, putting an arm on Hyle's hand, and then she took the wrench from him.

\- You're right, we want him to be recognizable. Besides, it would be such a pitty to destroy such a perfect beauty. He let out a laugh, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Jaime was almost disgusted to see the two kiss passionately, and had to turn his head around. He could not help but wonder what does a woman like her see in a man like him. Imediately, he tried to shake the thoughts away, the woman may be something else than she represents herself, but she was a criminal as well, and if she came up with this plan, then she's the brains of the operation and therefore the more dangerous one. The two pulled apart and Brienne approached Jaime with the tissue again.

\- Scrub him well, we need his pretty face to send the right message. While Brienne was cleaning the rest of the dried blood, trying to avoid the swelling as much as she could, Hyle was trying to set a camcorder.

\- OK, I'm all done in here. Hyle approached Jaime and picking him by the chin, checked his face out, looking intently at the dark brown gash on his temple.

\- Congratulations Brienne, you really know how to hit hard, he looks good with this, looks like we mean business. That we will not hesitate to do stuff to him should our demands not be met.

\- And what are your demands? Jaime found himself talking, his voice sounding cheeky.

\- Quiet! Hyle barked, pushing Jaime back. He turned to Brienne.

\- Is the message ready?

\- Yes.

\- Read it to him.

\- OK. Jaime, this is what you're gonna have to say for the camera: 'I am begin held captive. The people that have me are serious. They have nothing to lose and will stop at nothing. They only have two demands. First, Galladon of Tarth is innocent and must to be freed immediately. Second, a sum of 20 million dollars must also be paid, for the grievances. You will be contacted within 24 hours.'

\- You didn't mention the hand chopping? Hyle cut in, evilly.

\- Hand chopping? Jaime said, his voice thin with anguish.

\- Shut your rich, golden mouth boy!? Hyle gave him a silencing look and gestured at Brienne to answer his question.

\- There's no need for that. Yet. Her voice was devoid of any feeling.

\- Right, we shouldn't mention all our leverages from the get go, it's enough for the first message to see him tied up, hurt and afraid.

Brienne noded and they began to film. After four takes, both Brienne and Hyle seemed one step away from giving up. Lannister was a though nut to crack.

\- Do you want me to beat the crap out of you, Lannister? What's wrong with you? It's a goddamn four lines long message! How hard it can be to say it right?

\- It's not like shooting a commercial! He bit back, annoyed. - I was never good at reading and my bloody eye is closed!

\- Well, there's gonna be some other kind of shooting if you don't get your fucking act together! Hyle took out his gun.

\- Hyle, for Mother's sake! He's scared and tired! Brienne grabbed his arm.

\- Stop defending him! I'm tired too, I'm wired too. You don't see me stuttering!?

\- You don't know how you'd react if this was done at gunpoint!? she shouted back, on the verge of a nervous breakdown herself.

\- Gods, woman! Are you PMSing? he looked at her, breathing heavily. He shook his head.

\- We shouldn't fight Brienne. Not infront of him, at least. Go upstairs.

\- But...? she almost pleaded.

\- No buts. I can do this myself. Hyle sounded determined, while securing his gun back in his belt.

\- Fine. Just don't hit him again, OK? He had enough for one day. Hyle rolled his eyes at her.

\- What, Hyle? What? We're not savages! She sounded outraged.

\- OK, you're right, we are not savages. We are not Lannisters. He sighed.

\- Promise me? She said climbing the first two steps leading out of the basement.

\- I promise. He walked to her and cupping her face, kissed her passionately.

\- Looks like your woman kinda likes me, Hyle? Jaime didn't mean to actually say this out loud, there wass no need to rile up the brute with the gun, but the words were out now and all he could do is pray he won't get a bullet for his stupid bravery.

Hyle turned around slowly, his eyes burning with anger.

\- You're a smartarse Lannister, aren't you? Like all of your kin, ha?

He hit Jaime across the face with the back of his hand, a heavy, large hand.

\- I don't like smartarses! And I particulary don´t like Lannisters!

\- You promised her you wouldn't hit me. Jaime replied, his voice a defeated whisper.

\- Well, I lied. You must know what is that like, your familly being the biggest liars in the universe.

The two men looked at each other, weighing the possibilities. Jaime realized that the man in front of him wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. And Hyle realized that making hamburger meat out of Lannister before they even ask for the ransom is probably not a very smart move.

\- OK, so, let's do this. Make it work, because I don't have all day!

And this time, free of Brienne's somewhat intimidating gaze, Jaime delivered the lines perfectly, the right amount of fear and begging in them, and Hyle was satisfied. He ejected the tape out of the camera and left the basement, without a single word.

This left Jaime all alone again, to ponder his situation. The Lannisters. They mentioned his family more than once. He was right, this was something on a personal level. He tried to recall the name of Galladon of Tarth. Was he one of the associates of The Lannister Corporation? Why was he in jail? Where was Tyrion when you needed him? Jaime knew almost nothing of his father´s business and he didn´t even bother to learn. All of it was only about money and how to gain more. Tyrion and Cersei were much more suitable for that kind of work. He remembered a recent scandal with some banks that Lannisters were involved in. It all ended in several charges for money laundering and defalcation on stock market. Maybe it had something to do with this Galladon. He had million questions and answer to none. And it was not his captivity that worried him, but Brienne. She confused him in every way. Even more that his sister ever did. He was worried and yet could not wait for her to return. He was sure she was easier to communicate to than Hyle.

Just perhaps, that was his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you remember what I promised you, all those years ago?"  
> "That you´ll do anything and everything to make me happy. Yes, I remember." her voice turned sweet again, loving, full of nostalgia.  
> "I am still keeping that promise and I shall till the day I die. You know how much I love your brother, he´s like my own family. This plan, I came up with it only thinking of your brother and you and, as long as we stick to it, it will work! Besides, it´s a little bit too late to back out now."

 

Few hours later Jaime was already numb, very tired in his sitting position, hungry and thirsty, when Brienne finally climbed down the stairs, awaking him from his near catatonic state.

\- He hit me! And hard, too! was the first thing Jaime told her, like a young boy ratting on his brother.

He blast himself for this very childish remark, but then again, he needed to have her pity, he needed to antagonize them if he wanted to get out of this alive.

\- I know, he told me. You have to be careful with Hyle, he's got quite a temper and is not the most patient guy in the world. Her voice sounded careless.  
Jaime almost wanted to ask her if that's why she liked him, but something stopped him, he didn´t want to be rash with her, he couldn't forget that she seemed to kind of like him and that she even might be persuaded to untie him. He couldn´t have her against him as well.

\- I brought you something to eat. And water.

\- Thank you.

\- I wish I could untie you, but I really don't feel comfortable with holding you at gunpoint. She suddenly stopped, realizing she probably shouldn't have mentioned that cause it made her look weak in front of the hostage.

\- I understand. Jaime pretended to not have noted her slip up.

She began to feed him the sandwich she had brought him, there was almost tenderness in her eyes as she was standing so close to him. He looked at her, wondering if she too felt the urge to kiss him, just as much as he did. He had no idea how that thought appeared in his mind. She wasn´t pretty or anything like it. Far away from sexy, and beautiful was the last thing one would say for her. But she had this something, something he couldn´t explain to himself. She was gentle when she wasn´t hitting him with a gun, she seemed endlessly sad and worried. Though, Jaime would be worried as well, if he got into mess with Tywin Lannister. Perhaps it was too long since he touched someone, too long since Cersei, too long since no one ran hands through his hair. And her hands were doing such a great job few hours ago. He tried to shake the thoughts away, he knew it was bad.

\- So, who is Galladon? he finally dared to ask, in an attempt to get rid of the stupid and unexplainable increase in his heartbeat.

She stepped away from him, her eyes getting clouded. He could see that mentioning that name upset her. She took a seat on a workbench next to the chair he's been strapped to and sighed heavily.

\- He is my brother.

\- Oh! Of all the answers he could've thought of, this was the one he least expected.

He wanted her to carry on, he needed to know what had happen. But he was reluctant to ask, he didn´t want to push it cause she might leave again and that would be something he would hate.

Brienne put her head in her palms, covering her face, unable to contain all the sorrow she felt, and continued.

\- He was set up, arrested for money laundering. I guess in this world, one pays for trusting others, you know? Of course you know, it was your family who set him up.

Her voice soared, indignantly. Her shoulders were gently shaking and though she didn´t let out a sound, Jaime knew she was sobbing. Jaime had no idea what to say. This caught him quite unprepared. How could he comfort the woman that was most likely crying hunched up, when he was tied up, her prisoner? And he seriously doubted she would want that, considering the fact his father was probably the one to blame. Yet, he could feel her pain even if he could not see her face.

\- I told him to be careful, I told him not to trust The Lannister Corporation, but he wouldn´t listen. After everything that happen with the mines.... she looked enraged recalling it all, but Jaime found courage to interrupt.

\- Wait, Tarth mines? Sapphire mines? He remembered the talk about them, it had something to do with the investment Tyrells made last year.

\- Those mines were the property of my family for generations. They didn´t bring us large profit but we could live from it decently and support our farm on Tarth. Last year my father signed a contract for some investment with the Tyrells, and not long after it, due to some weird accident that happen in the mines, they took over it. We were forced to sell everything to them and were basically left with nothing.

\- Yes, Tyrells are cunts, but what does it have to do with me?

Brienne got really worked up, like never before, she let out all the frustration she had been feeling the past few months, in a rapid tirade.

\- Cunts, you say? Well, they are nothing like the Lannisters!

She threw the rest of the sandwich on the floor and grabbed Jaime´s hair forcing him to look at her. Chills came up his spine as she was getting closer and closer, her eyes burning with rage and determination. A drop of sweat slipped down her temple and mixed with tear that came out of her eye. She was so close Jaime felt her every breath, he could even sense her heart raging inside of her.

\- You don´t even remember him, do you? You have no idea who I am talking about?

\- I don´t.

Jaime spoke the truth. Although he had heard of Tarth mines, he had no idea what was that all about, and had no clue who this Galladon was.

\- How can you not know? You sit in that damn executive committee every day!

\- Yes, on paper! I have never set foot in that room! Do you think my father would allow me to make any decisions on my own!? I never had head for business, or passion either!

\- It was your financial adviser who spoke to Galladon! He was the one who...

\- Wait, my financial...who? I don´t even have a financial adviser! I....

She never let him finish. Grip of her hand in his hair became stronger and she was pulling him closer and closer. Their lips were almost touching, and Jaime felt the heat that was radiating from her.

\- Osmund Kettleblack!

She screamed so fiercely that for a moment Jaime thought he would go deaf. And lose all his hair. But then, her grip loosened and his head fell back. Both of them stood still for a moment, fighting for air, trying to calm down, tension between them so strong it was almost visible. Jaime was the first who found words.

\- Look Brienne, I don´t know who told you but...

\- Galladon told me! she interrupted not letting him finish – And my brother is not a liar!

\- I believe you, just tell me what had happened.

Jaime was still breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. Osmund Kettleblack could only mean one thing. Cersei. He may have been his father´s financial manager but he was Cersei´s pawn all the way. At least in her bed.

\- When we were forced to sell everything to the Tyrells, we couldn´t support the farm anymore. My father tried to find a way out but it was useless. Soon, he fell ill and died. Out of sorrow, you know? We needed money badly so Galladon decided to invest into shares. We raised a mortgage on our farm and with the money from the mines we had enough for a start. We had no other choice. He came upon that man, that Osmund Kettleblack. He advised him to invest into The Lannister Corporation. I warned Galladon not to trust him, I warned him about the Lannisters, you work with the Tyrells, you can´t be better than them...but he wouldn´t listen. And now he is in prison. Thanks to your family.

\- What happened?

\- I don´t know what happened! You tell me what happen! All of a sudden, all the money was gone and my brother accused for money laundering! He is waiting for a trial and we all know how trials with the Lannisters end!

Jaime was set aback. He assumed what happen. It was quite simple, actualy. Osmund and Cersei took the Tarth money, put it on a safe account together with a certain amount of Lannister money and then blamed it all on bad investment. And probably somewhere in the proces, as a vindication for a lack of Lannister money, made a proof for laundering and blamed it on Galladon. Osmund Kettleblack was a genius for making doubtful and suspicious contracts, he ruined the Starks the same way, that´s why Tywin hired him in the first place. And Cersei...well, his sweet sister had an incredible gift for smelling out suckers. Against two of them, Galladon stood no chance. They swallowed him like a sweet apple and spit out a pit.

\- Brienne, the law... Jaime had to try.

\- The law? What law? Lannister law? The law doesn´t care! They fabricated evidence against him! You of all people should know that! The law will only say he's guilty, the judge will only see the made up shit! No, don't tell me about the law!? You have no right! she shouted.

Brienne was a tempest herself. Her rage was terrible to look at but Jaime understood where it came from. She had lost everything and was pretty much right. In court, her brother stood no chance at all. It was a lost case before it even begun. But still, Jaime had to try to do something to get himself out of this situation. He had no intention to pay for his sister´s doings, and perhaps, if he tries hard enough, he could actually help this girl.

\- I'm sure something can be done....? he tried to calm her down.

\- Yes, something is being done! Hyle and I are taking care of it! This is our game and is played by our rules. And your family will obey or you will end in a box!

\- Listen, if you let me help, I can....

\- You already are helping by sitting on that damn chair! She was determined to end the conversation. – Just behave! And don´t make Hyle angry cause he won´t have this much patience with you! As soon as my brother walks out, so will you.

She managed to calm down and her tone showed it. She ruffled his hair once more, which is something she could not help herself from doing, and picking up the plate, she walked away, leaving behind a very confused Jaime.

She went to the bathroom straight after exiting the basement. She was not feeling well, she has been crying a bit and also felt so weird regarding Jaime. He was gorgeous, of course, but she loved Hyle, there was no doubt about that. However, there was a nagging feeling of uneasiness whenever she was around him, she was just feeling the need to run her fingers through his hair.  
It was a bad thing to show weakness in front of him, she was aware he knows. He was attractive and in this situation, she was sure he wouldn´t think twice about using this to his advantage.  
But she still couldn´t help it, she couldn´t think clearly when she was in the basement, all she could hear was a loud thump in her head. All she could do is stare, stare and touch his hair and answer his questions. And emotions exploded!  
She couldn´t believe she told him about Galladon, there was really no need, but she has been high strung the whole day, and the argument with Hyle, with her taking Jaime´s side, the meltdown was inavoidable. It just shouldn´t have happen in front of the him... She took few minutes to calm down and to wash her face.

\- How did it go? Hyle asked getting up from the armchair, he din´t like having her alone with the guy, he had a bad feeling about it from the start.

\- Without a fuss. He ate. The concern in her voice was noticeable though, as much as she was trying to hide it.

\- What´s wrong? he asked sweetly, closing the gap between them.

\- Nothing. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, a sure sign that something was on her mind.

\- Brienne, look at me. What´s wrong?

\- I´m just scared, Hyle! Of what might happen! she told him, looking him in the eye.

\- Come on, it´s just a scratch, it will heal, won´t even leave a mark!? he tried to joke, to loosen up the tense atmosphere.

\- I don´t mean that. I´m worried about this whole thing! What if it doesn´t work? there was pain in her voice, making his heart shake.

\- It will, Brienne, it will. He tried to sound confident, as she needed all the reassuring in the world. - You know why we chose him, he is too important to them. Tywin Lannister cannot risk the life of his eldest son, he will pay up!

\- It´s not the money I mean, Hyle!

\- I know, I didn´t mean the money either, they will do their best to free Jaime. I know it, and you know it.

\- Yeah? she uttered, unconvinced.

\- Do you remember what I promised you, all those years ago?

\- That you´ll do anything and everything to make me happy. Yes, I remember. her voice turned sweet again, loving, full of nostalgia.

\- I am still keeping that promise and I shall till the day I die. You know how much I love your brother, he´s like my own family. This plan, I came up with it only thinking of your brother and you and, as long as we stick to it, it will work! Besides, it´s a little bit too late to back out now.?

He studied her closely, his woman was definitely unwell and he didn´ really know what to do about it. Brienne never acted so weird before, even when her brother was arrested and when they found out the charges against him, she was strong as a rock, pain only showing in her eyes, if one looked closely. But now, now she was almost shaking and her struggle was obvious even to a less knowledgeable eye than his.

\- You´re right, I don´t know what´s wrong with me. She looked up at him.

\- Speaking of the plan, when are you going to contact them?

\- Tomorrow, early morning. Let them simmer over night. He grinned at her, proof that he was in control, that she didn´t need to worry about it.

\- Good idea. She was finally smiling, at ease in his arms.

They kissed passionately, and Brienne knew that whatever may be going on with her when she was in the basement, was nothing compared to what she felt when she was in Hyle´s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wished he wasn´t tied up, so he could hold her if she dared leave now, but as her arms wrapped around his neck, he realized she wasn´t there to stay. She finally broke the kiss but her lips didn´t leave his vicinity, as she kissed his jawline and neck while her hands attacked the bulge forming in his pants. She lowered herself and looking him straight in the eye, begun to unbuckle his belt. There was something almost unreal about her blue eyes and the way she looked at him almost gave him the creeps, but he didn´t dare to break the eye contact as she was now unbuttoning his pants.

He remained strapped to the chair, more confused than ever. Brienne´s behaviour towards him was both understandable and illogic at the same time. Understandable as he had always been aware of his charm and the way women reacted to him, so why would this one woman be different from the dozens of others he encountered? Still, he would´ve never imagined his captor to be attracted to him, especially since she had seemed very much into her own man.

However, the thing that left him perplexed was his own behaviour towards her. He knew it was a psychological reaction and he was aware he should have fight it, but on the other hand, he felt drawn to her and her cause. And how could he not? For a few seconds while she was still in the basement with him, she had stopped being his kidnapper, but turned into a human being, person desperate and ready to do anything for her brother, woman ready to fight, alone if she must, for the right cause. He couldn´t imagine Cersei doing anything like it for him.

He knew this sort of thinking was wrong but how could he prevent himself from it when all he could think of was the drama she was going through. If the imprisoned guy had been the brute´s brother, maybe he wouldn´t have cared. But he was her brother and Jaime couldn´t stop himself from sympathizing, as much as he tried to shake the thoughts away, the image of Brienne in tears sticked to his mind like a postcard to the envelope.

All he wanted to do was help out with the rescue plan. And since the two have taken this path, of using force to get Galladon out, he will have to accompany them on it. And save his own ass in the process. All thoughts on his escape, of using Brienne´s apparent weakness to get away, were now gone from his mind. There was no going back, there was nothing else to do but hope their plan goes well. He wishes it went well. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her. He wanted her?

Thoughts jammed in his mind upon realization of what has popped up in his brain. Where the hell was this desire coming from, he wondered. He has never been attracted to other women except Cersei. She had been always the only one. Sure, checking out a pretty chick or making crass comments with the guys, that was the norm. But he had never once imagined or wanted to imagine another woman instead of his sister. Even after it all went downhils between them. Even when he realized what she truly was. It was always only Cersei.

So what was happening now? Why had Brienne replaced Cersei in his mind? As he was thinking of the two, he realized he hadn´t actually tried to think of something else, it was like his whole being was engulfed in Brienne and her desperate situation. The basement smelled like her, her perfume was still in the air. And her silky touch, he could still feel it on his cheeks. Her fingers through his hair...their phantom presence disturbed him deeply. So how could he not think of her?

Yet, despite his senses drowning in the absence of Brienne, he knew he was getting into something very dangerous. And as much as he tried to focus on something else, the springs of his mind returned again and again to Brienne and her sorrow, to Briene and her beautiful eyes, to Brienne. Despite the uncomfortable position and the deep psychological anguish, or maybe because of it, soon Jaime was overpowered by the sandman, and he finally crashed into the pits of a heavy slumber, away from the thoughts and feelings that were killing him on the inside.

.................

 

Hyle woke up and unwrapped himself gently from Brienne´s arms. He placed a butterfly kiss on her bare shoulder and pulled the blanket up, to cover her. He climbed out of bed carefully, he did not want to wake her, since was so early and she needed to sleep. He looked at her blissfully sleeping figure and wondered what has happent to the woman he thought he knew better than anyone.

But there was no time for such investigations, as he had business to attend to and he needed to get it done ASAP. He, however, couldn´t part with his sweetheart without a word, so he wrote her a little note, which he put on the pillow for her to find: *I´m off to talk to The Lannisters. Check on Goldie down there, if I don´t get back before noon, but be careful. I love you, Hyle.*

He took a quick shower and ate a very light breakfast before picking up a small briefcase and leaving the house. He drove carefully and safely towards his destination, avoiding any unusual maneuvers that would draw attention to himself. He was not even driving the black van, which looked suspicious even when it was securely parked in the garage, but a small town car that went unnoticed in the traffic.

He finally arrived. It was a typical red phone booth, but unlike most, this one was located in a secluded area, and Hyle made extra sure that the glass walls were covered in various ads, so a bystander couldn´t peer in to the person inside. He got in and removed an apparatus from his briefcase. He begin to dismantle the talking end of the receiver and when it was done, he placed a small device inside. He then put the receiver together, with help from the apparatus. With this little trick, he hoped to achieve two things: the call becoming untraceable and his voice unrecognizable.

Then, he dialed the number, his heart almost pounding in his chest with nerves.

\- „Hello, you have reached The Lannister Corporation, how may I help you?“ a pleasant feminine voice answered.

\- „This is about the kiddnap situation. Put Tywin on.“ he replied in a flat voice, almost like reading his lines off a cue card.

\- „Oh Gods!“ the woman replied. She was instructed what to do when and if the kidnappers would call, but she could not help herself from almost shivering, the voice at the end of the line was creepy, like coming from beyond the grave. She took a deep breath before replying.

\- „In a moment.“

\- „Don´t make me wait!“ Hyle barked, aware that he scared the woman.

The wait was short, but enough for him to hear his heartbeat in his chest.

\- „This is Tyrion Lannister.“ the man was making all the efforts to sound as calm as possible, but could not help but sound worn out.

In his defense though, a sleepless night did that to anyone, especially if it was spent in worry and anguish over his own brother. Working for The Lannistef Corporation was never fun, he thought over and over again while watching the video. And all the advice he had received in the past hours didn´t help or prepare him for actually talking to this metallic voice that shattered his already streched nerves.

\- „It was Tywin I wanted, not you!“ Hyle was angry.

\- „ My father is taking care of your demands. I´m all you´ve got.“

\- „So you got our little video?“

\- „Yes.“ Tyrion tried to keep it simple.

\- „Can you meet our demands?“ Hyle asked, almost anxiously.

\- „Well, the money part, money is no object. I´m sure it will be easily arranged.“ He spoke each word distinctively, hoping he would get a positive answer, or at least a grunt of approval.

\- „Money is not as important as the Galladon Tarth freedom issue!“ Hyle could barely contain his anger.

\- „Sir, I don´t really see what we could do, we´re business people, we have no power over the police and the court. What do you want us to do, march in there and free your man?“ he pleaded but he was cut off instantley.

\- „Cut your crap, Lannister, and sell it to someone else! I don´t need to hear excuses! Nor do I care what you do to get this shit done! Get whoever you want involved, but better make it fast! You have two days and not a minute more! And if you cannot give me a positive answer by then, I will be mailing you pieces of your brother!“ Hyle wasn´t that cruel to end the conversation with this threat, so he waited for Tyrion´s answer.

\- „But sir, you have no idea what you´re putting us through!“ the desperation in Tyrion´s voice wass almost palpable. You have no idea what we have been put through, Hyle thought, and realized it was time to be firm.

\- „l´ll call in two days for a hopefully positive answer. Our offer is out, take it or leave it!“ and he hung up.

He wiped the sweat on his forehead. This had not been an easy task, not one bit. He was not a bad person, he was not a terrorist or a criminal, but this was what the disgusting society made him do. And he realized that what seemed peachy in the movies, was actually a stinky shade of brown in real life. He carefully removed the device from the phone and wiping the receiver clean, he left the booth, got in the car and drived home.

................

In his dream, he was awaken by the basement door crashing open against the wall. The air was chilly and the light inside was a smoky shade of purple, and he tried to peer out the door but the smoke prevented him.

Then in walked Brienne, in nothing but a simple, male, white shirt with her hair loose and flowing on her shoulders as the sudden breeze in the room played with it. She walked almost like she was floating, towards a stupefied Jaime and looking him in the eye, she put her hands in his hair.

But unlike before, when she would just ruffle it lightly, this time she was grabbing fistfuls. She pushed his head backwards and closed the gap between their lips, tentatively grazing his with hers before kissing him passionately.

And Jaime had no choice but to open his mouth for her intrusive tongue and kiss her back fervently. He felt her hands leaving his hair to trace patterns on his body as she deepend the kiss more and more, devouring him almost.

He wished he wasn´t tied up, so he could hold her if she dared leave now, but as her arms wrap around his neck, he realized she wasn´t there to stay. She finally broke the kiss but her lips didn´t leave his vicinity, as she kissed his jawline and neck while her hands attacked the bulge forming in his pants.

She lowered herself and looking him straight in the eye, begun to unbuckle his belt. There was something almost unreal about her blue eyes and the way she looked at him almost gave him the creeps, but he didn´d dare to break the eye contact as she was now unbuttoning his pants.

She pulled his already hard dick out and begun stroking it and lifted up to kiss him once again before going down again and taking him in her mouth. He was watching her suck him expertly, pleasure coursing through his veins though his entire body and from time to time the shivers took over him as she looked up at him with those devilishly azzure eyes of hers. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn´t. He wanted to say something, but words didn´ leave his lips and he understood they were hardly necessary.

He closed his eyes awaiting rapture, but just when he felt he was about to go over the edge, she stopped. He looked almost upset at her as she licked the head of his dick once again before straddling him. She steadied on top of him by putting a hand on his shoulder as with the other one she adjusted the penetration angle and in one swift move, she enclosed his whole length inside her. He was in her power now and she rocked back and forth, eyes closed, head tilted backwards, and all he could do was watch her sway towards her orgasm, with the shirt almost coming undone. He looked at her milky white bosom popping from the gown and felt at peace with himself.

He closed his eyes and started to thrust into her, speeding his once denied orgasm, his breath got laboured, rasped and he was seconds away from climaxing when a sharp pain in the jaw brought him to reality.

\- „You disgusting pervert!“ Hyle screamed, feeling the entire wrath in the world cloud his judgment.

Jaime looked around, almost disoriented. Brienne was gone. There was no Brienne. The sultry atmosphere had vanished, replaced by the cold and blinding electric light of the basement. Only the raging erection inside his buckled up pants was testimony of what had been going on till just a moment ago inside his head.

And Hyle was preparing to take another swing at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I´m not trying anything.“ he choose his words carefully, because this was the ace up his sleeve. „I just happen to love you.“

Hyle hit Jaime again, and again, his fury was incredible. He had returned so early from his morning errand and decided to check on the hostage, only to find him in the middle of an erotic dream.

He had no doubt who the dream was about, Jaime´s incredibly guilty face spoke volumes, so all he could do was channel his rage towards that pretty face and try to squish it.

Jaime took the hits bravely, with bones cracking, eyes swelling and lips bursting, he was aware he deserved it, but instead of feeling justly punished, he grew mad at the thought that the same fists pounding on him, a helpless tied up man, form hands that caress her, Brienne. He couldn´t shake the thought that this caveman was her man, the man she made love to, the man she did the things she was doing to him in his dream. Blood boiled inside him, but the different kind of boiling, and he couldn´t help himself from spouting:

\- „Is this how you treat her too?“

Hyle stoped, his fist inches away from Jaime´s now bruised face. He swung it again and this time it got even closer, but there was no contact.

He huffed and puffed with the effort, straightening himself and taking a step back, looking at the strapped man with pure hatred in his eyes. Jaime gladly returned his glare. Hyle realized that, every time he has been in Jaime´s presence, he ended up hitting him. He somewhat felt ashamed of this, and he couldn´t understand why did he feel the need to beat the guy.

He was on top of the situation and should royally not give a shit about the prisoner, but he also felt that this man was everything he wasn´t. Tall, blond, incredibly attractive to most women, rich, with famous family name. And there was no better chance to avenge all life´s misfortunes, now was it?

He was jealous.

Jaime waited the beating, or even worse, but he was calm, he even managed to spit some blood without the brute knocking his teeth out. He looked at Hyle carefully, studying him. He may be bound to a chair, but he was far superior to the man in front of him. And by the looks of it, they both knew it.

Hyle couldn´t stand the pressure anymore. There were only two choices, beat the bastard to death or leave the basement to calm down. He knew everything depended on Jaime, so he left without even looking back.

He retreated to the bathroom at the top of the stairs. He washed his face and hands. He was breathing deeply and he tried to think what to do next. He didn´t want to go in there again. Fighting Lannister was inevitable now, the confrontation could not be avoided, and he knew he couldn´t give in to his instincts once again.

But he didn´t want Brienne to go there either, the pervert might try to seduce her, to sweet-talk her and the thought of that happening made him so mad. He put his head under the tap and let the water cool his heated mind off. He will have to fix this, somehow.

................

\- „Hyle, you´re back! Is it raining?“ Brienne got up from the kitchen table where she was enjoying her coffee.

\- „No, I...look, there´s been a hostage problem, he was almost loose when I went to check on him and things got a bit messy. I had to wash up.“

\- „Oh my, are you ok?“ She rushed to check out for injuries, concern in her eyes, and Hyle felt horrible for lying to her. He divert his gaze and let her cup his face and feel for bruises, while wrapping his arms around her, confident in her love yet so afraid for the future.

\- „I´m ok. He´s in a far worse shape than I am.“ His lips almost trembled speaking the truth, knowing that he could make her pity the creep.

\- „I´ll see to him then, give him his breakfast too.

\- „Not before mine.“ Hyle smiled sexily, trying to change the atmosphere. He propped her on the kitchen table and positioning himself between her legs, kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly, and Brienne returned the kiss and the embrace, wondering what the hell was up with her man cause he had been acting weird.

\- „How did it go, with The Lannisters?“ she finally asked.

\- „Not so well. Threats had to be made. I gave them two days.“ He didn´t want to reveal what exactly happened, that he didn´t speak with Tywin at all and that release of her brother was very questionable.

He knew it would crush her and she needed to be strong.

.......

She entered the basement with a platter. There was water and sandwiches again. She was concerned that it was a bit tedious to eat the same thing again, but upon seeing how bruised up he is, the food variety or lack thereof issue was abandoned.

\- „Gods. You poor thing.“ She shook her head, half sympathizing with the hurt Jaime, half annoyed since she believed he tried to escape.

\- „It´s Ok.“ he uttered, yearning for her touch, trying to be brave and yet contain himself and the burn he felt in his chest.

\- „Don´t ever do something this stupid again, escape...fighting Hyle, you´ll only end up looking like this.“ she said maternally, preparing to cleanse the freshly dried blood on his face.

So that´s what he told her, Jaime thought, and agreed it was a pretty good save. He dreaded the thought that Hyle could have told her the truth. She would despise him, surely, if she knew he had been having dirty dreams of her.

\- „I know, I´m sorry.“ he couldn´t help but pout.

She cleaned and disinfected his wounds carefully. She had been finally made aware that he was dangerous. She now knew that whatever feelings she may had for him, she had to bury them deep and realize this is just business. He was just means to an end. She had to think of her brother, and not how beautiful Jaime was.

She was on Florence Nightingale mode as she fed him the sandwiches and helped him drink the water. The hand that once went through his hair stood put now, and she never looked him in the eye, not if she didn´t have to.

Jaime noticed the different treatment, her different demeanor, and it hurt him to know that it were Hyle´s lies that made her change her mind. But then he realized that the truth wouldn´t put him in a different condition. He hadn´t had the time to analyze the dream, and as much as he was trying to tell himself it was just a random dream, having the woman he dreamt of so intimately so close to him made him realize it was more serious than he initially imagined.

\- „Brienne...“ he said, not knowing what to say, not knowing why he started talking in the first place.

\- „Yes?“ she finally looked him in the eye, but only for a second or so.

\- „What is going on?“

\- „Well, we talked to your family“ but she stopped not eager to reveal too much.

\- „ I don´t care about that! I mean what is going on between you and me?" he spilled out.

Brienne was startled. How did he know, she wondered. What did he mean, she corrected herself.

She perched herself on the worktable and looked at him carefully. Whatever game he was playing, it would not be at her and the plan´s expense. She composed herself, thinking there wasn´t anything really happening, just the attraction for a gorgeous man and she decided to use that. She knew she had to tell him off harshly, because he was definitely cunning and would use any sign of weakness against her.

\- „Yeah, you´re hot, what can I say. I´ve always had a taste for rich blonds and you´re the first one I met. Too bad it had to be like this.“

She sounded calculated and this did not escape Jaime. He knew she was lying. She was not just scorning him, there was something deeper than that. But then, she smirked at him.

\- „If you think you can play with my alleged feelings for you, you´re quite mistaken.“ she continued.

Ok, maybe not too deep, he thought, maybe he was wrong. However, maybe she was just saving face. He tried to assure himself that there was something occurring on her part as well. He wanted to believe this, so he could base his own emotions on something.

\- „I´m not trying anything.“ he choose his words carefully, because this was the ace up his sleeve. „I just happen to love you.“

He said it, he actually said it, and now he pondered if it was true or not. It wasn´t, but it was close.

\- „Yeah, right.“ she said almost casually.

But there was a burn in her heart, and she couldn´t bear to be in the same room with him. Before he could reply to her smartarse answer, she stormed out the basement, leaving Jaime to think really hard if he screwed up or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And her eyes met his. They locked gazes and for a swift moment they were telepathically communicating with each other. There was something so strained and ashamed in her blue eyes that shocked Jaime to the core. He stared at her, feeling all the fury in the world as she was being utterly possessed right then and there, before his eyes. And it killed him to know he couldn´t do anything.

Brienne sit on the bowl in the bathroom, she was breathing in, breathing out in a controlled fashion. His words rang in her ears and she felt a swoon coming over her every time his beautiful face popped in her mind, which was often. She hated this.

She realized how perilous this whole affair was. Not only that he could escape and ruin everything, but he could charm her too. She understood that being so nice to him, so sweet and different than Hyle has been only harmed her.

She knew one thing: that she didn´t want to return into the basement, at least not without her man, there to protect her. She was not even sure if the captive was just genuinely confused, or if he was trying to use her to escape. It took her a lot of effort to recover her composure and to leave the bathroom.

Hyle greeted her as she entered the living room:

-„ What kept you?“ He was slightly, but only slightly, worried regarding what Lannister may have told her.

\- „We need to talk.“ She was determined to put an end to her insecurities.

\- „What´s wrong?“

\- „He was hitting on me.“

\- „That beast?“ he begun, angrily.

\- „Let me talk, Hyle, please!“ she cut him off.

He pulled her in his lap, and nodded.

\- „I don´t know if he has developed some sort of psychological reaction, I have been nice to him and you, well, not so nice, or if he is trying to seduce me only so I´ll help him get away.“

\- „He is always so daring, so cocky, and he has been with that sister of his, you know the rumors, everyone does, and there is some truth in all that, believe me.....I think that he is just trying to use you!“

\- „I thought of that too. He told me he loves me, just a few minutes back!“

\- „ Unbelievable.“

-„ That´s not all, though.“

She paused, not knowing how to continue. How could she tell her man that she was fancying, if that was the word, Jaime? That she was going all teenybopper in his presence? She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye, noticing that he was awaiting her confession.

\- „He makes me act weird when I´m around him. It´s like I don´t know what I feel anymore!“

-„ Gods damn it!“ Hyle groaned pushing Brienne from his lap.

She wasn´t expecting this and without support, she fell to the floor. He got up and looked at her fallen figure, looking up at him, a mute plea in her eyes. He was so angry, all his hunches were correct; something was going on between them. She looked so guilty, trying to get up and he was barely containing himself to not yell at her.

Jaime´s mocking words played in his mind and he understood that if he had give in to his fury, he would lose her. He understood he must be the bigger man and forgive her. So he reached a hand and pulled her on her feet. And she found herself in his arms once more. 

\- „This has been hard on you having to deal with this, all the insecurities of what we´re doing, I can understand, I am really trying to, but please be honest with me, Brienne.“ he whispered in her ear, holding her close.

She was crying with her head buried in the crook of his neck, she felt so confused and wished she could turn back time, before she hopped off the van and their adventure started. She didn´t know what to say to him, he was being so sweet and forgiving, it hurt her that she almost allowed herself to like the other man.

***

Jaime was slowly recovering from the shock of Brienne´s quick getaway. And for the first time since he became aware of it, he begun to thoroughly analyze his feelings for her. She was an extraordinary woman, forced to do something as abominable as kidnap. 

She had been nice to him, and even encouraged his affection with her own affectionate behavior. He wanted to believe she had not played a trick on him, he wanted to believe that she genuinely was interested in him. 

And her darting off after he told her he loved her reassured him that all her mocking was just denial, she was simply too scared to admit it to herself, little less to him, that something was going on. And he was hardly surprised she was so reluctant, she was, after all, paired with the kind of guy that seemed to be unkind and brutal. He would hate to know what Hyle would do to her if he ever found out.

But he saw it clearly. He liked her and she liked him, the attraction was indeed mutual. Just as he came to this very simple and quick conclusion, Cersei penetrated his thoughts and he shook his head.

Where had she been hiding, deep in his heart and mind when he most needed her? That would most certainly be him, some time ago, not even so long ago...but then, he got to meet the real Cersei and that person had nothing for him at all. It was too late now, after the so intense dream he had, he knew this Brienne thing was real and unavoidable. For the first time in his life, he was pondering an alternative to Cersei. There was never anyone else. Other women had nothing he was interested in, but Brienne..... he knew it with all his heart and soul that if he wouldn´t at least try it out with her, he would end up regretting it for the rest of his days.

What had been deeply locked within him exploded. He had no idea where did all this feelings and passion came from. 

Maybe I need to do this, for myself, maybe this is my destiny - he thought, deciding to do all that he can to win Brienne over. 

He could not be vague, he has got to offer something solid, palpable, real. In other words, an offer she could not refuse.

***

After a very long and odd silence, Hyle and Brienne finally looked at each other. He had decided what must be done and she was awaiting his judgment.

\- "We had the wrong approach. In order for this to work, we must change our behavior towards him."

He was acting like Brienne had not just confessed her situation to him just ten minutes ago. He knew that her treason would have to be addressed sooner or later, but definitely after they finalize the deal with the ransom.

And Brienne silently accepted that. 

\- "I have been brutal to him, prompting him to seek understanding and support in you. That was very stupid of me, but I'm not a psychologist to predict such reactions. But this changes now. I will be attentive and considerate."

Brienne could not help but chuckle, even though it was hardly the moment.

\- "Laugh all you want. Sure, all I want to do is beat him into ground meat, but I will refrain my urges." he continued. "As for you, you must be cold, bitchy and even brutal if need be. Harden your heart and hit him if he misbehaves."

She looked at him and understood the reasoning behind his words. She knew it was the only way. She needed to do this not only for the sake of the whole operation, but for her relationship with Hyle.

\- "And remember, no matter what happens, I love you." he said, patting her knee.

\- "I understand. I will do my best."

***

Hyle walked in the basement with dinner. Jaime was not expecting this and peeled his eyes at the man, well, as much as he could, given how swollen they were.

He was not sure what the hell was going on, what had changed, so he kept quiet, not really keen to be beaten again. The thought of roles having been reversed did not cross his mind, nor did the idea that Brienne had caved in after his little confession.

"OK, now be a good boy and eat nicely." Hyle said beginning to feed him the first of the 3 sandwiches. 

***********

Hyle woke up early again. Even earlier than before, because his sleep had been disturbed by dreams this time. He needed to go talk to the Lannisters again and he was hopeful that they would give him the answer he was looking for, but on the other hand, he dreaded a no. Because he was not sure what options he had in case they did not manage to work out Galladon´s liberation. 

He looked at Brienne, sleeping with the back at him at the edge of the bed. The gap between them was miles long now, not only purely physical, but emotional too. She was sleeping tightly, containing herself in the space of her body, and nothing radiated towards him. They haven´t kissed or touched or done anything intimate since they discussed the new Jaime strategy. 

He missed her. But he knew me must be firm, otherwise he would lose her. He knew the solution to their couple crisis could only be solved after the kidnap was concluded. Besides, he had been busy babysitting the hostage. Since Brienne refused to go back in the basement and since he upheld her decision, for the obvious reasons, he was the one that had to feed and generally check on Jaime.

It had helped him though, he was able to control his anger, and he had been nice, almost cordial with the guy, who became more and more uptight. Surely he was up to something.

But it could all end in a day or two, he thought, getting out of bed and getting dressed. He left the house quietly hoping that Tyrion Lannister would give him some good news.

**************

Brienne woke up, she felt a bit of a chill in the room and she noticed that the door to the bedroom was left open. She stifled a sigh as she turned to see the cold and empty place in bed, next to her. Hyle´s shape in the mattress was barely visible. Unlike the other time when he left for business, there was no letter, not a word this time. 

She knew she didn´t deserve it, but it still hurt her. However, she brushed these thoughts aside. She had work to do. Now she could finally confront Jaime. She could be the bad cop and fight her own emotions. Now she could test herself, she thought as she quickly made a couple of sandwiches and rushed down the stairs leading to the basement.

Jaime was still asleep when the door to the basement crashed open. He was startled from his slumber and he could clearly see Brienne entering. But there was no haze in the air, there was no chill. She was dressed in a knee long yellow cotton nightgown, more like a long, worn t-shirt and she was carrying a platter with sandwiches and a glass of water.

It could not be a dream again, he thought. But he wanted to make sure.

\- „Brienne?“ he started.

\- „ Shut up!“ her voice cracked like a whip, harsh.

He was shaken up a bit, he had longed to see her again, to tell her his resolution and now that she was finally here, she was behaving like this. He had to think, hard, how to make her listen to him, hear his proposition out. Even without knowing there is a deadline, he knew he must hurry.

But just as he was about to speak up, Brienne shoved one of the sandwiches in his mouth, and he was forced to bite, chew and swallow, quickly, as she held the bread with ham only couple of inches away from his mouth and she was so fast in making him take bite after bite.

He was finishing the first one in record time and realized that she was only doing this to prevent him from talking. So before he was forced to take a second bite, he closed his mouth.

Brienne pushed the bread against his closed mouth and frowned in anger.

-„ Eat, eat damn it!“ and she kept pushing the sandwich, but Jaime´s mouth were firmly shut.

There was genuine fury in the way she tried to feed him through his closed mouth and after a struggle of a good few minutes, she backed away, bread crumbling in her hand.

\- „Why won´t you eat?“ she shouted.

\- „Let me talk and I´ll eat. Please!“ 

She pursed her lips in frustration. Talking to him, listening to him was what got her in trouble. But she considered this another test so she gestured at him to begin.

\- „I was rash in saying that I love you.“ he started - „I don´t know if I do, I just wanted to get a reaction from you. What I do know, is that I do feel something for you. And I want a chance with you. That is all. Imagine we met in different circumstances, think about it, wouldn´t you have given me a chance?“

He looked pleading at her, but her face was devoid of any emotion. She didn´t reply, but twirled a strand of hair on her finger.

\- „OK?“ he trailed, still hoping for an answer. – „OK, so, this is what I propose. Leave with me, now. Untie me and let´s just take off. I will make sure no charges are pressed against you or him. And I will do everything I can to obtain your brother´s release. Let me show you a different lifestyle, let me offer you a different life. A different love. A life and love you are entitled to, because you deserve far more than he can offer!“

A hard slap across the face stopped his speech. He closed his eyes instinctively, like a child and awaited her explosion.

But she was quiet. She was standing in front of him, arms folded across the chest. She was thinking what to say to him, how she could be as cold and menacing as possible.

Jaime opened his eyes, after a few seconds of silence, but before any of them could say anything, either him reinforcing his promises or her refusing him once and for good, the quiet of the basement was disrupted by the thundering Hyle climbing down the stairs quickly.

He rushed in and grabbing Brienne by the waist, lifted her up and spun her around.

\- „We did it babe!!! We did it!!“

-„ What!!!!! Oh my God, I cannot believe it!“ she shrieked, a huge smile playing on her lips and her eyes radiating joy and exhilaration. 

He finally put her down and cupping her face, he kissed her.

-„ They're freeing Galladon tomorrow!“

Another quick kiss.

-„There's gonna be an exchange!“

Another kiss, a bit longer.

-„ He's gonna come bringing the money!“

He kissed her again, hungrily.

-„And once he's safe, we ship him.“ he nodded towards Jaime.

-„So, this ends tomorrow?“ she finally managed to speak, avoiding his kiss playfully.

-„Yeah!“ he picked her up and kissing her more and more passionately, carried her to the workbench.

Jaime has had a hard time witnessing this. He realized that maybe he was assumed wrongly that Brienne might be interested. Seeing her kiss Hyle back physically hurt him, far more than Hyle´s slaps and kicks. 

Yet he couldn´t feel relieved hearing the news Hyle brought. He only wished he could close his eyes and look away from the sight of the two kissing carelessly right under his eyes. But he couldn´t.

Hyle had put Brienne on the workbench and his hands wondered on her body. He had missed her immensely and even if she should still remain punished, he couldn´t punish himself by staying away from her sweet flesh anymore. He wanted her. And he would have her. 

Brienne had allowed the news to overwhelm her and lose control over herself, safe in her man's arms again, and only when his hand reached the cloth barrier of her nightgown, she understood where this was leading.

-„ Hyle, stop. Stop!“ she pleaded. 

\- „What?“ he looked at her, very curious to see why was she resisting.

-„ Not in front of him.....“ she gestured towards the man just three feet away, embarrassment creeping up her face.

-„ Ah, who cares....let him watch, maybe he will learn something from us....to surprise his sister!“ 

And with that, he toppled her over the workbench and quickly climbed on top. His hands were busy with unzipping his jeans while his mouth was covering hers with passionate kisses. She knew it was useless to fight, but she felt, for the first time, used. Used by him. She responded minimally, trying to ignore the presence of another man in the room.

Jaime was shocked by this, he tried to look away, but he simply couldn´t tear his gaze from the intertwined bodies on top of the bench. It pained him but his eyes simply wouldn´t close.

Hyle has managed to free himself from the jeans confinement and now his hands probed under her gown, up her warm thigh, to the blond, humid, hot and sweet place he wished to be in. She was not wearing any underwear, a remnant from the days of their nightly lovemaking, which now seemed so long ago.

Without lifting her dress too much, he positioned himself between her legs and penetrated her slowly, feeling her familiar crevices, once again at home, and begun thrusting steadily.

Brienne accepted this defeat as she knew this was one step on the road to her forgiveness, but the words of Jaime, the promise of a different love, echoed in her head and she pulled her head from under Hyle's kisses and tilted it on the side, as if trying to dissociate herself from what was actually happening to her body.

And her eyes met his. They locked gazes and for a swift moment they were telepathically communicating with each other. There was something so strained and ashamed in her blue eyes that shocked Jaime to the core. He stared at her, feeling all the fury in the world as she was being utterly possessed right then and there, before his eyes. And it killed him to know he couldn´t do anything.

He squirmed in his binds, as much as their tightness allowed him, determined yet powerless and his futile attempt to free himself and rush in Brienne's aid was met with a faint smile from her. 

Their moment was interrupted by Hyle grabbing Brienne's face to bring her mouth to his once again. And that was the moment when Jaime's visual torture ended, as he was finally able to close his eyes. 

But he could still hear the groans and the panting breaths, and the grunts and the sounds of their copulative friction. He withered on the inside hearing her crescendo moans and then the ensuing orgasm. And he felt something breaking inside him, as he was forced to hear another man climaxing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this, it happent because of him, for him. And she felt that running with the hostage just when Galladon was about to be freed would be the most despicable thing ever. She could absolutely never initiate anything like this herself. Or could she?

Brienne woke up earliest. She knew today was the day everything would end, the last day she would have to see Jaime other than on TV gossip shows. She knew Galladon would return home and that her life, like it used to be, would end.

She looked at Hyle and teared well up. The feeling of the almost forced sex of the day before still lingered on her skin, inside her and in her brain. And Brienne was torn. 

She could run away with Jaime now, they have said everything without words the other day and she knew he would always be there for her.

But Galladon? Her brother was her only remaining family. And if she could find the strength to walk away from Hyle, as much as that would cost, she knew she could never abandon her older brother. 

All of this, it happen because of him, for him. And she felt that running with the hostage just when Galladon was about to be freed would be the most despicable thing ever. She could absolutely never initiate anything like this herself. 

She sit in bed, trying to take the right decision, when she felt Hyle moving next to her. Before she could pretend she was still asleep, to avoid any confrontation, he addressed her.

\- „Good morning.“

\- „Morning.“ she mumbled. 

She got out of bed quickly, out of his reach. She thought that her emotional betrayal of their couple has been matched by his bodily treason, so they were even now. It was like her little straying never happened, as far as she was concerned. 

She has decided to try and forget Jaime, in the right circumstances. It was just a moment of weakness, and she knew she could put it all behind her. She was not that sure if she could put Hyle´s sexual assault behind her as well, and for that reason alone, she needed to stay away from him for a while.

No contact. Maybe things would return to normal, if they manage to take a break. And she imagined and hoped that with all the hassle of the exchange, the get away and with Galladon returning, this break would last for a while.

For the while she would need to forget everything that has happen. And from the way Hyle was busying himself with various stuff, she understood he too knew they needed time. That he too knew he made a mistake the night before.

They loaded the van in silence, with the things they would be taking with them. A friend of a friend, a guy they barely know would wait for them on a cargo boat, ready to take them as far away as possible. They would have to trust the guy to be there once the delivery is made, because he had to trust them they would pay when they arrive, not a second sooner.

The prisoner exchange would take place at the docks, Galladon arriving with the money and Jaime being released and then they would have to make a run for it, to the boat, before complications occur. 

When everything was finally set, and only the prisoner was missing, the two stopped to take a long look at each other.

\- „Look, what happened, happened.“ Hyle spoke up. 

He was fully aware that his little macho show of the night before was not a smart thing to do. He knew he couldn´t undo it, and pretending it never happen would only aggravate the rift between him and Brienne. 

\- „I know.“ she smiled ruefully at him. 

-„ And what has been seen, cannot be unseen.“ he pressed on.

He knew he was about to bring the guy outside, and the triangle would be reunited again, first time all three of them together, and in the closed space of the van too. He had to dismantle the possible explosive situation.

\- „True.“ she didn´t look him in the eye though.

\- „I´m going to bring him here. Then we set off, we have one hour to get there and prepare the swap. Are you ready?“

She knew exactly what was he referring to, so she delayed the answer as long as she could. She could feel his intense look on her skin, like beams. What was she supposed to say? Of course she was not ready. Of course she still felt humiliated. Of course she was aware that, in the light of yesterday's events, Jaime might try to pull a trick.

And of course she couldn´t voice the latter to Hyle, as she almost wanted Jaime to try something. Then she wouldn´t feel too guilty for leaving with him, while abandoning her brother. In a situation where Jaime would 'force' her to leave with him, she felt she could not say no. She would be able to leave with him, somewhat guilt free. She buried these thoughts deeply. It was not proper to have them. 

But the rough episode she was part of the previous day has triggered something much more powerful than she imagined and it was hard to fight against it.

\- „Yes, I´m ready.“ she finally said.

She was determined to be as passive as possible, and follow which course of action would occur first. If everything went according to the plan, she would remain at Hyle´s side, and hopeful of a new beginning after this adventure-misadventure was put behind them.

And if something happen, she suddenly knew she would be able to leave everything behind, even her brother. She knew it was awfully selfish, but she couldn´t help herself from wanting a better life. She just wasn´t sure what she would do in case she had to actively choose. She silently hoped that the sight of Jaime would make it easier for her.

But apparently, somehow, Hyle had guess her inquisitions, as he brought out the hostage with a beanie covering his whole face.

\- „I forgot the blindfold.“ he announced, letting out a laugh.

\- „Right.“ Brienne smiled tightly.

Indeed, now she remembered, of course Jaime would be blindfolded. There was no need for him to know where he had spent a good few days. 

\- „So, let´s go.“

Jaime´s actions were slower as he couldn´t see, making him less dangerous, since he depended on the guiding arm. He was secured in the back of the van, the two got in front and they drove off to the docks.

***

Despite all the threats from the kidnappers, the Lannister Corporation officials had no choice but to involve the police for the transport of the inmate and the money to the meeting point. They have had to negotiate with the authorities anyway to obtain Galladons` release, so when the police offered to provide the escort and to guarantee the release of his brother, Tyrion had to agree.

So now he found himself in his car, with Bronn driving, behind the detective´s car, where Galladon Tarth was located. Behind him, there was another detective car, full of cops in civilian. He was more nervous than in his entire life and the sight of armed men didn´t make him feel any better. He had a bad feeling about it all. His father did all the talking to the court and police, but Tywin Lannister never publicly displayed himself more than he had to. Not even to rescue his oldest son. 

In the detective´s car, Galladon sat next to his escort, a short-tempered young cop. He could feel the negativity and the hatred emanating from the younger man. As far as the policeman was concerned, he was charged and guilty already.

But Galladon didn´t care. Soon, he would be reunited with his sister and brother in law. They would leave to a better place, having some serious money with them.

A new life offered to him, sprung out of family love and obligations, and he knew he would never be able to repay Brienne or Hyle. He looked at the passengers seat where the money sat, in a duffel bag. He wondered why the money was necessary. And what would happen after the exchange. He hoped Hyle and Brienne knew what were they doing. He was worried. 

The cars reached the docks and came at a stop at the meeting point, at the start of one of the many short and wide alleys leading towards the dockyard. On the right, there was a little harbor, with a few leisure boats, too frail to be in the open waters with the cargo boats. And on the left, a series of communicating warehouses, the first having no entrances or windows on alley side.

It was a perfect location for such a swap, as there was no side access for any of the parties. 

There was a short exchange of looks between the escort and the driver. Then they got out of the car and Galladon followed. He was given the duffel bag. The other cops from the car following Tyrion´s assemble as backup behind them, and the driver and escort stand by Galladon's sides, hands on their guns. At the end of the alley, they could see a black van.

***

 

Hyle, Brienne and their cargo arrived 5 minutes before the hour and parked in the middle of the dock lane. They knew the cargo boat awaited for them further along, the 5th from where they stopped. They would have to literally run for it since they have decided to abandon the van, mainly in hope of it blocking the road and police access to their destination.

They saw they have arrived, Galladon´s tall figure framed by two shorter ones.

\- „Cops!“ Hyle grunted.

\- „What?“ Brienne's heart sunk in her chest, with a feeling of impending doom.

\- „ Tyrion said there would be no cops! God damn it!“

-„ Calm down.“ she put a hand on his shoulder.

It was such a casual gesture, of pure comfort. But when he looked at her, she realized he was interpreting it differently.

-„We can do this, we can!“ she added, withdrawing her hand gently.

-„ OK then. You get out first. Circle the van and secure the position. Take your gun out now.“ his tone was almost professional.

None of the shaky tenderness of their exchange before she first left the van to embark on this adventure was present in his voice now. She felt it like daggers in her heart. And even if she was, just a few minutes ago, still pondering on taking off with Jaime, she felt terrible to know Hyle could watch her leave without any apparent pain.

Is this what true love was? This bond they had, that went far beyond anything bad they could do to each other? She wondered, as she got out of the van and got in front of it, her weapon ready but pointing at the ground, in a warning yet defensive position.

Hyle went in the back and removed the beanie off Jaime's face. 

\- „It's time, let's move!“ he said casually. 

He pushed Jaime out of the back doors of the vans, not before pulling his gun out. He sicked it in Jaime's back and urged him to take steps in front of the van. The gun was perfectly concealed with the way he was holding Lannister man.

The three stood in front of the van, awaiting the signal, Hyle and Brienne with the gun now pointed at Jaime's feet. The agreement was that Galladon would arrive midway before Jaime was to be released. 

***

-„It's just a man and a woman.“ the driver noticed.

-„ OK, go.“ the escort pushed Galladon forward.

He begun to walk slowly towards the van, carrying the money packed in the bag. As he reached the middle of the alley, Jaime was released and he begun his walk to safety. Hyle hiding his gun has gone unnoticed. 

The two men were a few steps away from each other and Jaime was trying to think should he say something to the man for who's freedom he had gone through all this torture. He took good look on this man. The resemblance between him and Brienne was undeniable. Same tall frame, straw like hair, astonishing blue eyes. They were more alike than he and Cersei. 

Meanwhile, the cops and Tyrion watched the scene in complete silence, the atmosphere was becoming incredibly tense and it was like the air stood still. The waiting, the anguish, the frustration painted on the law enforcer's faces were begging for something to happen. 

-„ The woman is holding the gun.“ the escort looks at the driver. „Amateurs.“ he continued. 

There was a quick exchange of glances and the escort lifted his arm and his gun fired.

Galladon was hit in the back of the thigh. Brienne yelled and rushed forward, flailing her arms, still holding the gun, before Hyle could stop her. Jaime was shocked and stopped in his track, almost wanting to reach for the fallen gun victim, as he writhed on the asphalt. He took a step forward cautiously.

-„Shoot the woman!“ the driver, who was actually the detective that framed Galladon, was shouting. „She´s got a gun, take her down!“ 

And the escort took another shot, this time pointing at Brienne. Jaime saw the gun raising and firing and he didn't waste a second but dived to cover her body with his in a attempt worthy of the best goalkeeper savings. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. I am still struggling with the first one, and I hope I will update that one soon. 
> 
> All comments, critics and notes are very welcomed.


End file.
